in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Battle of the Bands
A story by JeloElducal and PeaVZ108 Starcade and the Retro Rebels are strolling across Eitbit, when they stumble across Pixl, lead singer of the famous music band Arcade Attack, who then decides to introduce the band to them! While the Retro Rebels hang out with new friends, Pixl then decides to challenge the Retro Rebels to a live music battle, much to their surprise! Looks like the Retro Rebels must practice their skills! Cast Retro Rebels (PeaVZ108) * Starcade Bitson * Test Subject Blue * Viking * Pink Angel * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Fat Cat * Owl * Hot Air * Warlock Arcade Attack (JeloElducal) * Pixelle "Pixl" Aceson (lead singer) * Sara Koharu/bitStella (lead guitarist, composer) * Shock and Volt (rhythm and bass guitar, respectively) * Torque (drums) * Sydney "Synthney" Adyson (piano) Story Welcome to Eitbit, a dimension where characters from various video games live their lives. A few notable residents of Eitbit are the Retro Rebels, a group of heroes best known for defending Eitbit and teaming up with the famous Locked Room Gang. The Retro Rebels are chatting about recent events, while walking around the dimension. * Starcade: So, we collaborated with Gary Garnet to invent an android which will take care of the constant city reconstruction problem we have in Echo Creek. We called it the Spicken Spandroid 5000. * Smokey Bacon: Oh, "spick and span", I get it! * Test Subject Blue: Spicken Spandroid 5000? * Starcade: Or Spandroid for short. We were about to present our creation to the Locked Room Gang, but something terrible happened. * Test Subject Blue: What happened? * Starcade: Spandroid, instead of fixing things, started breaking everything in his way. It was a tough battle since Spandroid's armor is extremely durable. But the Locked Room Gang managed to defeat him by going into his systems. * Test Subject Blue: But how? * Starcade: We realized that Spandroid's interior is rather weak as compared to his exterior. * Hot Air: Well, who was responsible? * Starcade: It's Re... * Viking: Re-Peat Boss! I knew it! When I get my hammer on him, I'll send him flying through all 12 constellations! * Test Subject Blue: That is, until we meet that evil moss again. * Owl: Yeah, he deserves a good lesson! * Starcade: But Echo Creek isn't being attacked today, so the gang won't need me over for now. Let's spend the day strolling through the streets of Eitbit and relax, shall we? * Test Subject Blue: You got it! * Pink Angel: Sounds fun! * Smokey Bacon: And relaxing too! While strolling, however, Starcade accidentally bumps into a teenage girl with crimson red hair and a black-and-red outfit. * Starcade: Ouch! * ???: ACK! * Test Subject Blue: Are you alright, Starcade? * Starcade: I'm fine, someone just bumped into me. *to the teenage girl* ''Hey, girl, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay? * ???: Yeah, yeah... * Starcade: Phew. So anyway, who are you that I've bumped into? * ???: I'm Pixl, lead singer of Arcade Attack. * Starcade: And I'm Starcade, leader of the Retro Rebels from the Star Fighters franchise. What game are you from, Pixl? * Pixl: I'm from Ultra Rock Band MegaStars. * Starcade: Cool! * Pink Angel: Arcade Attack? Is that like a...rockstar band? * Pixl: Yep. * Pink Angel: I like it! * Starcade: Well, it's certainly nice to meet new friends! * Smokey Bacon: The more the merrier! * Pixl: Say, how about I introduce you guys to my band? * Starcade: That would be nice. * Test Subject Blue: Much appreciated. * Pink Angel: More friends? Sounds fun! * Owl: Let's go! * Starcade: So, where's your arcade cabinet at? * Pixl: It's a few blocks away from the Star Fighters cabinet. * Pink Angel: Alright, let's go! New friends, here we come! * Starcade: Let's go meet your friends, Pixl. * Pixl: Okay then! ''Pixl and the Retro Rebels arrive at the Ultra Rock Band MegaStars cabinet. Pixl rings the doorbell. * Hot Air: Come on! * Test Subject Blue: Be patient, Hot Air. The door will be answered soon. A girl with white to pink ombre medium-long hair, a white tank top with a rainbow pixel design, a light yellow jacket, an indigo skirt, white knee-high socks and pink sneakers arrives to open the door. * Pixl: Everyone, meet Sara, a.k.a. bitStella. * bitStella: Hi...! * Starcade: Hi, bitStella! We even have matching sneakers...sort of. * Pink Angel: Nice to meet you! * Test Subject Blue: Yeah, like he...it said. * bitStella: Well, come in! * Starcade: Thanks. * Owl: Looks like you've got more friends in there. * Test Subject Blue: This is so cool! The Retro Rebels enter the arcade cabinet. * Starcade: So, who are your other friends? * bitStella: Well, I'm pretty sure you've met Pixl by now. * Starcade: Yes, I meant your other friends besides Pixl. She was the first one we've met. * bitStella: I'll introduce my friends later. So anyway, like Pixl said I'm Sara Koharu, a.k.a bitStella. What's your names? * Starcade: I'm Starcade, though my real name is "Pixelara". You can still call me Starcade though. * Test Subject Blue: I'm Test Subject Blue, or Blue for short. * Viking: I'm Viking. Pleasure to meet you. * Pink Angel: Pink Angel's the name, and archery's my game! * Smokey Bacon: Hey, that rhymed! * Licorice: Psst! * Smokey Bacon: Sorry. Anyway, I'm Smokey Bacon, and this is my wife Licorice. Yes, we're married. * Owl: My name is Owl, and this is my comrade, Fat Cat. * Fat Cat: Purr... * Hot Air: My name is Hot Air. * Warlock: And you may call me Warlock. * Starcade: So there we are. We've introduced ourselves. * bitStella: Well, aside from me and Pixl, there's Shock, Volt, Torque, and Synthney. * Starcade: Interesting. Can we meet them? * bitStella: Sure thing! bitStella leads everyone to the practice area. A yellow-haired teenage boy wearing a white shirt with yellow bolt patterns and black pants is seen playing the guitar while sitting on a chair. * Smokey Bacon: Hey, a guitarist! That "rocks"! * Starcade: He kinda looks like Kyoji... * Test Subject Blue: Why does he remind you of your ninja friend? * Starcade: Matching hair colors? That might be it. * ???: *notices the Retro Rebels* Hey Stella, who are the new guys here? * bitStella: Guys, meet Shock. * Starcade: Hi~! *smiles* * Test Subject Blue: Hi there, Shock! We're the Retro Rebels! * Pink Angel: Nice to meet you! * Shock: Uh, sup. Another yellow-haired that looks like Shock except with a black shirt and white pants arrives near Shock. * ???: 'Sup, Shock! * Shock: Hey, Volt! * Test Subject Blue: You look similar to the other guy. * Pink Angel: You two must've been brothers! (W.I.P.) Trivia * This story marks the first appearance of Arcade Attack. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal